the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omen West
Overview Omen West is a young woman living on the Aurelian planet of Zarus. She is the daughter of Mick Guffan and a childhood friend of Risa Donovan. Despite being born in Wheatview, Omen ran from the planet at a young age to escape her father's somewhat unique form of domestic violence. Afterwards she met Galan West, who she eventually married. Omen was one of the few people affected by the random Seed activation, orchestrated by Archmage Azgoth Arathon, during the Collective War. However, she was saved by a mysterious 'friend' that taught her the basics of the Collective language, allowing her to control her new abilities. Omen is also the 'adopted' mother of Nesarin 'Nessie' Smythe, and the one responsible for teaching the young girl how to harness and manipulate her powers. Personality Omen is quite a kind and gentle person in most situations, known for her skills in negotiation and her quick wit. Her help raising and training Nesarin Smythe is a testament to her caring nature, as well as her intelligence. However, this does not mean that Omen is a pushover in terms of conversation, and she is an expert at asserting herself in any situation. She also tends to think things through before making a decision, rather than act on impulse. Additionally, due to her upbringing, Omen is mostly immune to threats and insults and able to keep her cool during high stress environments. However, she apparently has strong memories regarding the term 'slintcrank', as she froze up when referred to by the term. Appearance Omen is a younger woman in her late twenties, with a head of strawberry-blond hair that she generally keeps in a ponytail. She is physically quite fit and healthy due to the police training that she regularly partakes in with her husband. Omen generally wears a practical outfit consisting of a dark brown vest over a tan jacket with matching trousers. Omen typically wears gloves as well, due to several scars present on her hands and wrists from her childhood. However, no matter the climate, Omen almost always wears the light orange scarf that Galan gifted her when they first met. Skills/ Weaponry Omen has trained extensively in the art of negotiation and is able to read people and environments very well. This has made her highly capable as an interrogator and negotiator, and she is regularly called in to aid the Zarun police for more specialized cases. Omen is also a decent fighter due to the police training she and Galan go through regularly, but prefers talking to fighting in any situation. However, Omen also has access to the full benefits offered by the Collective Language and, though she is not particularly powerful, is able to warp reality to her will. She has shown to be able to manipulate energy quite skillfully, but because she has not received formal Collective training, she is yet to reach her full potential. Backstory TBA Trivia * Omen West was one of the first Collective characters introduced that didn't belong, or was not directly linked, to the Collective Faction. Category:Characters